


Highest Setting

by Defiler_Wyrm



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Sex, Blow Jobs, Damn It Westfahl, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Electrocution, Erotic Electrostimulation, Fanon Character(s), Gang Rape, Gangbang, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spitroasting, Vignette, improper use of stun batons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defiler_Wyrm/pseuds/Defiler_Wyrm
Summary: In which Westfahl is just following orders and everyone in the room finds out how much is too much.A minifill forthis promptat the Hydra Trash Meme: "The premise is simple: Some kind of classic trash party/gangbang/post mission 'fun' for the whole team with their swanky new stunbatons that have a variety of settings, so you can fine-tune your fun."Westfahl is not my creation. I'm just borrowing him for a minute.





	Highest Setting

"Hit 'im again," Rollins growled.  
  
Rumlow had just enough time to yank his dick out of the Asset's mouth before Westfahl slapped the small of its back with his shiny new stun baton. His glans caught on its front teeth and he hissed, but better that than share the jolt. Rollins, on the other hand... Rumlow had to hand it to him, he'd always seemed kinda vanilla aside from the getting-off-on-violence thing most of STRIKE had going on, but bring out the shock sticks and that guy was a  _freak._  
  
The Asset yelped as electricity coursed through its body. Still plowing into it from behind, Rollins tensed up too and groaned in what sounded like bliss. Fucked if Rumlow had any idea how that was supposed to feel good, but to each his own, he guessed.  
  
As soon as it was safe to do so he grabbed two fistfuls of long, sweaty hair and plunged back into the Asset's mouth while it was still gasping for air. It choked on his cock and god but those convulsions were nice.  
  
"I'unno what you get out of that but it's interfering with my BJ," Rumlow groused.  
  
As was typical, Rollins was keeping his eyes closed. Didn't like watching anyone on the other end. Whatever. "Clenches up real good when we stick 'im," he grunted. "It's got a nice little pop too. Makes everything tight."  
  
Rumlow was going to say something but the Asset's tongue curled up to swirl across his frenulum and he lost the words. Groaning, he thrust faster, impatient to blow a load down that throat. He let his attention wander.  
  
Dangerous time to do so.  
  
By the time he heard Rollins it was just about too late, but he was saying, "Close...one more time, make it good," and there was Westfahl with the baton again.  
  
Fuck, fuck, he was seven inches deep in this brainwashed floozy's face and he wasn't gonna get back out in time. He had just enough time to shout before the entire world went  _fucking white_  and it felt like a goddamn grenade went off in the room.   
  
Every single muscle seized up, from his jaw snapping shut so hard his teeth creaked to his spine bowing back and sideways to his damn asshole right down to his toes. Every single nerve checked in with his brain to report that yes, it could feel pain, and lots of it! His dick especially hurt and someone was screaming. Two someones. Then just as fast as this shitstorm started, the world went dark and he collapsed like a marionette with its strings cut.  
  
When he came back to the Asset was moaning like a wounded animal, Rollins was only upright because of his grip on its hips, and Rumlow had bite marks on his cock. The air smelt faintly of ozone and bacon.  
  
Rollins choked out, "What the FUCK WAS THAT?!"  
  
Westfahl had already backed himself up against the wall and had his hands up, baton still loosely held in the right. "You said make it good so I went up to the next setting!"  
  
It took Rumlow a few tries to get enough air in his lungs to bellow, "God DAMN it, Westfahl."


End file.
